User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 018: Clara vs. Tablets
Whether that Clara is Lyris or not, it is up to you. Turn 1: Clara * Special Summons "Desdroid Plasmatic Cyborg" from her hand, since she controls no monsters (1800/1200). * Normal Summons "Desdroid Laserbot" (1400/1800). * Activates "Mechanized Takeover". Once per turn, she inflicts 300 damage to Adrian for each Machine-Type she controls. She currently controls 2 (Adrian: 4000 -> 3400). * Overlays "Plasmatic Cyborg" and "Laserbot" to Xyz Summon "Desdroid Mother Computer" (2400/1300). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Adrian * Draws. * Normal Summons "Tablet Boar - Inoshishi" (1400/1600). * Uses the effect of "Inoshishi", reducing its Level by 1 (Level 4 -> 3), to Special Summon 1 "Tablet" monster from his Deck, except "Inoshishi". He Special Summons "Tablet Tiger - Tora" (2400/2900). * Dark Tunes "Tora" and "Inoshishi" to Dark Synchro Summon "Tablet Dragon - Ryu" (2800/1000). * "Ryu" attacks "Mother Computer" (Clara: 4000 -> 3600) (note that "Mother Computer" is not destroyed by battle due to the effect of "Ryu"). * Uses the effect of "Ryu", making the ATK of "Mother Computer" 0 and negating its effects, but Clara activates the other effect of "Mechanized Takeover", discarding 1 card to negate the effect of a card that targets a Machine-Type monster, and if the negated card is a monster, but not a Machine-Type monster, its ATK becomes 0. She discards "Desdroid Cyber Thrasher". (Ryu: 2800 -> 0'/1000). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Clara * Draws. * "Mother Computer" attacks "Ryu", but Adrian activates his Set "Protection of the Tablet Beings", Special Summoning a "Tablet" monster from his hand, and nullifying the damage Adrian would take from that attack. He Special Summons "Tablet Pigeon - Hato" (1600/'2500). "Ryu" was destroyed anyways. * Since "Mother Computer", destroys an opponent's non-Machine-Type monster, she detaches 1 Xyz Material from itself to Special Summon it in Defense Position as a Machine-Type monster, but Adrian activates his Set "Seal of the Tablet Beings" negating the effect of "Mother Computer" since he controls a "Tablet" monster, and its ATK becomes 0 for this turn only (2400 -> 0'''/1300). * Activates the effect of "Mechanized Takeover" (Adrian: 3400 -> 3100). * Ends her turn. (Mother Computer: 0 -> '''2400/1300). Turn 4: Adrian * Draws. * Normal Summons "Tablet Rabbit - Usagi" (1200/2000). * Dark Tunes his "Usagi" and "Hato" to Dark Synchro Summon "Tablet Phoenix - Hoou" (2400/1900). * Since "Hoou" is Dark Synchro Summoned, he plans on destroying "Mechanized Takeover", but Clara activates her Set "Desdroid Firewall Infiltration", banishing "Cyber Thrasher" from her Graveyard, to negate "Hoou"'s effects, and it cannot attack this turn, as it is a non-Machine-Type monster. Also, in the End Phase of this turn, "Hoou"'s control is taken to Clara, and it becomes Machine-Type, but its effect(s) are negated. * Flips his "Hoou" face-down to Impure Summon "Tablet Owl - Fukurou" (2500/2000). * "Fukurou" attacks "Mother Computer" (Clara: 3600 -> 3500). * Since "Fukurou" destroys an opponent's monster by battle, he banishes "Tablet Rabbit - Usagi" from his Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to Clara (Clara: 3500 -> 2500). * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Clara * Draws. * Activates "Desdroid Mainframe" from her hand, discarding "Desdroid Debugger" from her hand, she equips "Fukurou" to it (as it is a non-Machine-Type monster). Now, control is taken to Clara, also it loses 500 ATK and it becomes a Machine-Type monster. (Fukurou: 2500 -> 2000/2000). * "Fukurou" attacks directly (Adrian: 3100 -> 1100). * Uses the effect of "Mechanized Takeover" (Adrian: 1100 -> 800). * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Adrian * Draws. * Activates " " from her hand, destroying "Mainframe". * Normal Summons "Tablet Rhino - Sai" (1100/1900). * Since he controls a "Tablet" monster, he Special Summons "Tablet Rat - Nezumi" (1000/2000). * Dark Tunes his "Sai" and "Nezumi" to Dark Synchro Summon "Tablet Luna - Ruunaa" (2100/2500). * Overlays his "Ruunaa" to Xyz Summon "Tablet Falcon - Hayabusa" (2800/1600). * "Hayabusa" attacks directly (Clara: 2500 -> 0). Adrian wins. Category:Blog posts